At to semiconductor microfabrication, US2003/224290(A1) mentions a salt for an acid generator, represented as follow.
                US2014/248562A1 mentions a salt for an acid generator, represented as follow.        
                US2012/088190 (A1) mentions a salt for an acid generator, represented as follow.        
